Wolf Love
by Abenakiwerewolf
Summary: Leah discovers the reason that Sam didn't Imprint on her, and why she didn't imprint on him. True love insues when a new band comes to town. Fem Slash, don't like, don't read it.


**Leah's POV**

I walked through Port Angeles. I was indulging in one of my moping spurts. Truly, I was happy for Sam and Emily. I just didn't want to stick around for it. But joining Jacob's new pack changed that somewhat. Now I was stuck as a babysitter for Nessie while they were all off at some concert. Bella had put her foot down about Nessie being out so late. I wasn't interested in the music so I got picked.

I glanced down at the toddler sized child skipping merrily beside me. It was hard not to love her. She was wearing my rainjacket, Alice would have screamed about that, but she wasn't there to see. And with me being a werewolf, wouldn't know about. Until Nessie told her. And I didn't care, my werewolf heat kept me plenty dry.

Nessie took my hand, showing me the image of a coffee house that Edward took her to. There were often bands there and she wanted to go listen to music.

"Sure thing Nessie," I said, as she tugged me along the street. We entered the revolving doors and the sounds of Ani Difranco swept over us. I grinned, I loved Ani, she was a great song writer. This band was doing a pretty good imitation too.

As Nessie and I sat down I glanced at the poster by our booth. A large poster said that "THE WOLF PACK" was the band playing tonight. Out of curiosity I sniffed the air. I froze.

These band members were werewolves. Quiluete, like me. But they were more concentrated, that was the only way to describe it. The scent was more wolf and less human.

There was another scent, faintly like Nessie's, but also more musky. I looked at the band.

The drummer had a tail and ears, as did the guitarist and the pianist. To the unalerted eye they could look fake. I knew that these wolves had managed to shift partway. They had the russet skin and black hair too. They were all guys, which disappointed me. I had been hoping that there was another female. The singer was female though. I looked at her and didn't look away.

She had short black hair, cut like mine, and bright green eyes. Creamy skin and rosy cheeks, with the most kissable lips. She was beaming at me. She had recognized it before I had.

I was looking at my imprint.

**Lupita's POV**

I glanced around at my family as I sang. We had made our way here, following Grandmother's last prophecy.

_**Go to Port Angeles and sing there, you'll find what you're looking for.**_

__That was Grandmother Tabitha. Straight and to the point. I'd like a piece of the mob that killed her, I thought. But I knew that wouldn't be so. They had all been taken to jail. Stupid human customs.

My family was an odd one. I had no blood relatives that I knew of. I had ripped my way out of my mother's womb. I remembered it vividly. From there I had crawled to a nearby kill that a pack of wolves had made. Upon smelling me, they had almost ripped me to pieces. They were part wolf-part human, and they had learned to distrust vampires. Instead Two Rabbits, the alpha female, decided to take me home and raise me with the other pups.

It was discovered that through exposure to me, members of the pack started to be able to shift to human form. They didn't do it much, they preferred being wolves, but my litter mates were very good at it. Except for the tails and ears, they looked completely human.

Poachers had come one day and killed everyone in the pack except for Three yips, Long Moon, Moss pelt, and I. I had convinced my remaining litter mates to go to the local Good-two-leg. She could speak wolf, and knew of my existence. She often left sides of beef out for us when the winters got to hard. I had crept away to listen to her stories many a time.

She took us in and raised us, teaching us all she knew. I was the physical size of a young girl when we first came to her. I was about two summers.

Grandmother gave us names that wouldn't seem as strange to the two-legs. Three yips became Urie, which meant "fire", Long Moon became Badru, which meant "born under the full moon" in Egyptian, Moss Pelt became simply, Moss.

And I was given the name Lupita, which meant "little wolf".

I watched the door open, a young woman with a toddler came in and sat themselves at the booth in the back. I watched her, there was something intriguing about the way she moved.

_She's like us, Lupita_, Badru told me through our pack link. _She's a shapeshifter. Find out who she is. _

I kept singing as I used my Gift of Knowing on the stranger. A wealth of information flooded me that I immediately passed on to my brothers. I saw the girl, Leah, react as our scent hit her nose. She gave my brothers the once over, then looked at me. I reveled in the knowledge that she was my mate. I had found what I was looking for.

**Leah's PoV**

Nessie knew what was going on before I did. She sat and clapped her hands. "Auntie Leah gets to be happy!" she sang. I smiled at her, not taking my eyes from the singer.

They finished the song, and the singer held up her hands to still the protests. "You try singing nonstop for an hour!" she told the crowd teasingly. Her voice was like warm honey. "Anyway, we have to have dinner! Singing makes me hungry!"

"Breathing makes you hungry, Lupita," teased the pianist. Lupita stuck her tongue out at him. "Let's have a hand for Moss, here on guitar," the crowd clapped, "Badru on the drums," more clapping, "And no applause for Urie, because he was mean!"

The crowd booed and hissed. Urie pouted, "But it's true!" he protested.

The crowd laughed as Lupita shoved him off the stage. Lupita glanced at me and beckoned. I took the hint and got Nessie to come with me. She was still singing, "Happy, happy, happy Leah!"

I rolled my eyes and followed the band through the door.


End file.
